Ichiraku Ramen VS Krusty Krab
by Marsilea pu3
Summary: Chap.3 update! Perjalanan mnuju Bkini Bottom di mulai.. Tpi tidak layaknya ninja yang berjalan di atas air dgn cakra.. Sakura menemukan cara lain untuk pergi ke sana.. Bagaimana caranya?
1. Ultah Sakura

Haduu, sampe kadaluarsa gtu…

Haduu, sampe kadaluarsa gtu…

Huwa…pengen nangis de jdnya…

Ya udh de,chap 1 nie…

* * *

**25 Maret, di kamar Sakura**

"Haduu..bingung nih. Traktir mereka apa ya??" kata Sakura mengeluh Karena 3 hari lagi ultah nya dan ia bibgung ingin mentraktir apa.

"Apa aku traktir di Ichiraku Ramen aja ya?atau aku traktir outbond aja?apa aku kasih asuransi kesehatan aja ya?" Sakura semakin bingung.

"Aah..tapi kalo aku traktir ramen, pasti Naritoingin tambah terus, SECARA kan dia suka banget sama yang namanya ramen, cap Ichiraku lagi, ditambah lagi ada Chouji, pasti mereka akan lomba makan ramen nantinya." Sakura membatalkan niatnya untuk mentraktir teman-temannya di Ichiraku ramen.

"Out bond..boleh juga tuh. Rutenya, wall climbing di tebing hokage, sampe puncak terus flying fox ke pintu gerbang konoha, nyampe gerbang trus sepeda ria kea rah sungai, abis itu santai des lewat kolam arus di sungai."

"Tapi kasian sama yang abis nyelesain misi, pasti mereka cape'!"

"Ya udah deh, setelah dipikir-pikir emang enaknya ngasihmereka askes aja!"

Akhirnya Sajura memutuskan juga untuk mengakhiri kebingungan dengan hasil akhir sebuah ASKES!!

"Oke deh, traktiran..udah ditentuin. Yang ditraktir juga udah di tentuin. Sekarang tinggal…"

"Sakura…tolong pergi ke minimarket sebentar!" kata ibu Sakura.

Sakura lalu keluar kamar dan mendekati ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Beli apa ma?"

"Beli bahan-bahan dapur laah! Kayak biasanya."

"ya sapa tau mau beli kue tart untuk ultah ku yang tinggal menghitunga hari."

"ULTAH??kalu?!..." berfikir sejenak "Oh iya, tanggal 28 Maret ya?bukannya bulan depan?"

3M--(Muka merah, megap-megap, Meledak)--(Inner Sakura)

"KAN MAMA YANG NGELAHIRIN AKU! HARUSNYA MAMA YANG LEBIH INGET DONG!!" Sakura 3M.

"Iya deh maaf, nanti mama kasih kado yang asyik and mantab biar kamu. Biar kamu gak ngambek lagi. Udah sana pergi ke minimarket!"

**Di mini market**

"Pear ijo 6 buah, nugget 2 bungkus, kecap, mie goring 10,.. " Sakura membaca daftar belanja yang diberikan mamanya.

"Banyak banget sih belanjanya? Tumben amat beli lulur, lipgloss, sama apa nih?gak kebaca" kata Sakura sambil 3B

3B--Bingug,bengong,bimbang--(inner Sakura)

"Permisi mbak,barang ini adanya di mana ya mbak?" tanya Sakura pada mbak-mbak penjaga konter kosmetik sambil menunjukkan tuisan ibunya yang tidak jelas itu.

"Oh, itu disebelah sini mbak" Mbak-mbak tadi mengantar Sakura ke sebuah rak yang berisi botol-botol kecil berbagai merk dan khasiat.

"Haah?! Ini mbak barangnya?" Tanya Sakura 3B.

"Iyya, yang tertulis di daftar belanjaan anda itu ini kan?" kata mbak penjaga sambil mengambil sebuah botol dan memperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

"Oh..ya..udah deh mbak, makasih mbak." Kata Sakura sambil 3G, kemudian mbak penjaga konter kosmetik pun pergi.

3G--(Gagap,Gugup, dan Geleng-geleng--(inner Sakura)

"Mama ini kenapa sih? Heran deh,kok sekarang jadi kecentilan gini. Kan aku sama sekali gak tau tentang 'ini'. Khasiatnya beda-beda lagi. Lagian merk apa ni yang bagus?"

Setelah beberapa saat Sakura melihat-lihat botol itu, akhirnya Sakura memilih …

--TBC--

* * *

Aku tau kalo fic buatan ku ini aneh benget!!

Udah Kadaluarsa lagi..

Mav banget ya para pembaca…

Maka dari itu, tolong dong kasih review biar fic ku ini bisa lbi bagus dikit gtu..

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca+review..

Makasih aja buat yang udah baca…


	2. Voucher?

Chapter 2 nich…

Chapter 2 nich…

Bagi para pembaca dan para senior, terima kasih telah di jawab, di review and dikasih krisan …

Jawab review dulu yap…

Buat para pe-review semua jawaban yang udah dikirim ternyata 'salah semua' (tentang botol kecil-kecil).

Buat:

Miyu201 Pu3 sering baca punya Miyu. Bagus-bagus, tentang SasuSaku ya kebanyakan??

NejiHolic –at-anywhere Friend, udah terbit nih chap. 2-nya. Review lagi yap…

Thikamaru Hyuuga Tikaa… Review lagi yap…lanjutin lg dunk fanficnya tika…

Semua pe-review di review lagi ya chap. 2-nya…

Here is Chap 2

- CHAPTER 2 -

Di mini market…

Sakura sedang berada di sebuah rak yang berisi botol-botol kecil, berbagai merk dan khasiat.

'Yang warna ijo khasiatnya merontokkan 'rambut' dengan menekan laju pertumbuhannya selama 1 tahun. Yang merah selama 3 tahun. Yang item??' Inner Sakura diam sejenak.

"HAH ?!PERMANENT ?" Sakura kaget.

"Awas obat keras!!" Sakura bergumam. "Seumur-umur gw jadi ninja medis, baru kali ini liat obat yang fungsinya merontokkan 'rambut'!!"

"Pilih yang ijo aja deh,yang cuma setaun!!"

Sakura menuju ke kasir.(udah ketebak belum botol apa??)

Di kasir…

Setelah beberapa saat.

"Berapa mbak semuanya?"

"933 ryo"

"Bheee…" -huruf 'e' disamping dibaca seperti pada kata Besar-

Sakura ber-'Bheee' selama 3 detik.

"Maaf,ada apa mbak?"Tanya mbak kasir.

"Eh…mm..maksud saya…Bheeerapa harganya tadi?"

"Oh…harga semuanya 933 ryo"

"Umm..Mbak, kayaknya tadi saya gak ngambil lulur, lipgloss sama botol ijo itu deh"kata Sakura 3S.

3S --Senyum-Senyum Sendiri--

"Jadi dikurangin ya mbak??" Tanya mbak kasir dengan tatapan 3D.

3D--Dingin, Dalem, Dendam--(inner mbak kasir)

T'nyata mbak kasir juga punya inner

"Iya mbak dikurangin aja. Berapa mbak jadinya?"

"636 ryo"

"Ini mbak uangnya."

"Ini kembaliannya 64 ryo.Makasih" jawab mbak kasir tanpa senyum.

"Sama-sama."

Sakura keluar dari mini market. Tapi di dalam minimarket mbak kasir yang melayani sakura tadi lupa menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sakura, saking dendamnya!!

Perhatian!!jangan tiru sifat mbak kasir dalam pergaulan sehari-hari(pendendam)

Di Rumah…

"Aku pulang ! Ma, ini belanjaanya." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Aku taruh dimeja ya, ma!". Sakura langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di kamar, Sakura mau melanjutkan persipan Ultah-nya, tapi…

"Sakuraa…" Ibunya memanggil lagi.

Sakura mengeluh dalam perjalanannya ke dapur.

Di Dapur (lagi)

"Sakura, mana yang mama pesan? Kok kamu Cuma belanja ini aja?"

"Maksud mama lulur dkk…ya?"

"Ya…iyalaah!! Masa' ya iya donk!!Secara di konoha gak ada Mulan Jamilaah adanya Jamidonk" (b'hubung ibu Sakura adalah penggemar Extrakonoha! )

"Gakbeli. Soalnya tadi duitnya kurang. Lagian buat apa sih mama beli gituan?"

"Ini bukan buat mama, tapi buat kamu!Udah sana beli dulu ke minimarket!"

"Buat aku ? Ngapai aku pake gituan? Kan aku…"

"Udah sana. Beli dulu, trus jangan lupa minta kupon sama mbak-nya. Ambil duitnya di dompet mama 100 ryo."

"Yaa udah deh. Aku berangkat dulu."

Di mini market (lagi)

"Lulur, lipgloss, …mm…botol kecil aneh" Sakura mengingat-ingat belanjaanya tadi.

"Udah kan ini aja" Sakura berbicara sendiri,

Dikasir yang sama dengan mbak kasir yang sama pula! (Nmanya juga mini market, ya Cuma ada 1 kasir doing lah… )

"Berapa mbak?"

"64 ryo" Sakura mengeluarkan uang 100 ryo dari sakunya.

"Ini kembaliannya 36 ryo. Terima kasih"

"Minta kuponnya mbak?"

Mbak kasir melihat Sakura. Wajahnya berubah, dari wajah penuh senyum, menjadi wajah penuh DENDAM !!

SEKALI LAGI! Jangan Tiru Sifat Mbak Kasir

"Ooh…mbak yang tadi." Kata mbak kasir 3S (Perhatian! Setipa orang memiliki inner yang berbeda-beda. Begitu juga dengan inner mbak kasir dan Sakura)

3S -- Sinis, Senga', dan Senewen-- (Inner 3S ala mbak kasir)

"Iya mbak"

"Jadi, dibeli juga ya barang-barang yang tadi "

"Iya mbak"

"Nih, kuponnya.Sama yang tadi jadi 31 lembar. Makasih"

"Eh.. makasih mbak. Jadi tadi mbak lupa ngasih kupon ya?"

"Ya iyalah…masa ya iya donk…Secara di konoha gak ada Mulan Jamilaah adanya Jamidonk!!"(ternyata mbak kasir juga penggemar Extrakonoha. Luwwaar Biassa!)

26 Maret di ruang makan(siang-siang)

"Sakura, tolong kamu pergi ke minimarket lagi ya. Tukerin kupon."

"Lagi ma??Males ah, ntar ketemu mbak kasir yang judes itu lagi"

"Kamu nukerin kuponnya bukan di kasir, tapi dibagian penukaran kuponnya."

"Emang dituker sama apa sih ma?"

"Katanya sich sama voucher makan."

"Voucher makan dimana??"

"Nggak tau. Nih, mama udah ngumpulin 300 kupon. 100 kupon dapet 1 voucher. "

"Mahal amat tuh voucher. Berart Cuma dapet 3 doang dong?"

"Iya. Udah tukerin dulu sana"

Habis ditukerin

"Ma, nih vouchernya. Beneran Cuma dapat 3"

"Coba liat. Kayaknya menarik nih. Sampe diamplopin segala."

"Apa ma bacaanya?"

"Voucher makan di rentoran krusty krab kota bikini bottom"

Sakura dan ibunya saling bertatapan --bingung--

Tbc

Minta review lagi ya…para pembaca…

Fanfic ini tiada arti jika tanpa review-review dari anda sekalian…

Btw, ada yang tau gak? 1 ryo n2 brp rupiah??

Kalo ada yang tau kasih tau ya…


	3. The adventure begin

Akhirnya di apdet jugga…

Akhirnya di apdet jugga…

Haduu,karna seswatu hal, dari pihak author, Mohon maaf yang sbesar-besarnya ya…

Coz baru di apdet skarang…dah ampe kadaluarsa gitu!!

Maaf ya..sudah membuat para pembaca menunggu…

(masih maw nunggu sampe abis kan??)

Ayo deh,langsung az…

HERE IS CHAP.3

* * *

Sakura dan ibunya saling bertataan --bingung—

"kok namanya krusty krab?" Tanya ibu Sakura.

"kok mama malah nanya gitu sich? Harusnya 'dimana itu?', 'restaurant seperti apa itu?'-gitu harusnya."

"Mama dulu pernah denger tentang restaurant di Bikini Bottom. Tapi namanya bukan Krusty Krab deh, tapi jum, chum…apa gitu."

"Udah ganti kali."

--Beberapa saat hening--

Tiba-tiba

_Tring…--muncul bohlam lampu sedang menyala__ terang di atas kepala ibu Sakura--_

_Ibu Sakura lansung menatap anaknya dengan senyuman tersunggung di bibirnya._

XXxxXX

"Mama apa-apa si?"

"Udah pergi aja sana, minta ijin. Mama yakin 100, pasti di ijinin. Mama udah dapet dukungan dari author si!"

_Tring…-Mama berpose ala nice guy-_

Sakura menuju kantor hokage dan meminta ijin pada hokage ke-5 untuk mengajak team 7 (-kakashi) berlibur. Karena Sakura adalah murid kesayangannya selain shizune. Maka ia memberi izin pada team 7 (- kakashi) untuk pergi berlibur dalam rangka ulang tahun Sakura.

**Keesokan harinya, 27 Maret pagi. Di rumah Sakura**.

"Sakuraaa..berangkat nyoook…" kata Naruto memenggil Sakura dari depan rumahnya, dengan Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya –tanpa senyum, tanpa suara, tanpa kancing(baju maksudnya)-

"Bentar Naruto…iih mama apaan sih?" jawab Sakura dari dalam.

"iih…di apain tuh Sakura sama ibunya?"

**Di dalam rumah**

"iih mama, aku gak mau!"

"Sakura, ini buat kebaikan kamu juga!"

"Tapi gak usah pake botol itu segala kan, ma? Sakura ngeri duluan baca khasiatnya!"

"tenang aja! Ini aman kok. Buruan tuh ditunggu ma Naruto."

"Bodo amat! Cuma Naruto ini yang nunggu!"

"Kamu gak tau ya? Kalo di luar juga ada Sasuke lagi nunggu juga?"

"Masa sih? Yaudah deh. Sakura terpaksa lho.."

"Aah tidaak..mama!" Teriak Sakura.

* * *

"Akhirnya keluar juga!" teriak Naruto setelah menunggu selama 33 menit.

"Hai Naruto, Sasuke." Sapa Sakura dengan mata berair.

"Habis nangis ya Sakura?" kata Naruto.

"gak juga,hiks.. ayo berangkat!" kata Sakura.

Mereka berangkat ke Bikini Bottom sehari sebelum ultah Sakura. Mereka hanya membawa kunai, shuriken, dan rekan-rekannya. Dan bawaan tambahan yang di bawa Sakura, yaitu obat-obatan dan 3 lembar voucher yang akan berakhir masa berlakunya pada akhir Maret tahun ini.

Malam harinya mereka sampai pada perbatasan antara daratan(konoha) dan lautan(Bikini Bottom) alias pantai. Mereka beristirahat sebentar di pinggir pantai untuk meminum obat!! –kanapa minum obat?-

_Author Side:_

_-Pada udah tau kan? Kalo Sakura kerja di rumah sakit?_

_-Pada belum tau kan? kalo Sakura ngeracik obat sendiri?_

_Makanya author kasih tau, gak banyak sih!!(author rada males mikir ni)_

_Ini daftar obat-obatan yang sudah diracik Sakura:_

_Yang __**SUDAH **__beredar di pasaran:_

_1. obat anti nyamuk (buat para pengintai perbatasan gitu)_

_2. Obat penurun berat badan (obat yang sangat laku keras di pasaran)_

_3. Obat jujur (buat ngurangin kerjaannya Ibiki dkk)_

_4. Obat anti pingsan (Sakura khusus membuatnya untuk Hinata lho)_

_Yang __**BELUM**__ beredar di pasaran:_

_1. Obat penahan segel gaib (masih dalam percobaan-khusus buat Sasuke ni-)_

_2. Obat pernapasan (nafas darat, laut, dan udara…Minumlah sebelum berpergian!!)_

_3. Gas air mata dalam air (Heran gak si??)_

Akhirnya mereka bertiga meminum obat yang BELUM beredar dipasaran itu, dengan sedikit gangguan karena Sasuke ragu dengan obat itu.

Sebelum meminum obat itu, Naruto bertanya pada Sakura, mengapa mereka harus meminum obat itu. Padahal mereka bisa berjalan di atas permukaan air.

Sakura menjawab, mereka butuh pemandangan yang lain selain itu mereka juga harus mnegemat chakra, karena mereka belum mengetahui bagaimana keadaan di Bikini Bottom.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam air, Sakura memperingatkan mereka, bahwa obat itu sudah diracik sedemikian rupa, sehingga jika meminumnya, maka yang terjadi adalah…

**Di dalam Air**

Setelah beberapa detik, Naruto masih menahan nafasnya dalam air. Karena obat itu perlu waktu untuk bekerja dan menyesuaikan dengan tubuh si peminum dan lingkungan sekitar. Ternyata, khasiat obat pernapasan itu sangat luar biasa!

Dalam hitungan ke-9 Sakura menyuruh kedua temannya itu untuk mencoba bernapas, dan mereka mencoba.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

Naruto memegangi lehernya dengan kedua tangannya. NARUTO SESAK NAPAS !!

Sampai ia harus jatuh dan terguling-guling. Sakura panic, Sasuke diam saja!!

Lalu terjadilah hal itu…

"TADA…!!" teriak Naruto heboh, mengagetkan kedua temannya itu.

"Ahahahahahaha… Aku hanya bercanda Sakura chan. Masa kau yang hebat ini bisa salah meracik obat? Eh? Aku bisa berbicara jelas dalam air. Sakura chan memang hebat!!"

"NNAARRUUTTOO!!" Sakura bersiap memukul Naruto.

Tapi, saat Sakura akan berlari mengejar Naruto, Tiba-tiba…

"AAh.." kata Sakura sambil kelabakan memegangi baju bagian bawahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke otomatis melihat kearah Sakura.

"Ada ap..?" perkataan Naruto terputus karena melihat Sakura. Lalu berganti dengan,

"Wow, Sakura..." kata Naruto.

"JANGAN MELIHATKU!" bentak Sakura. Dan mereka berdua langsung membalikan badan.

"menggangu saja." Kata Sasuke bicara (Sasuke bicara??)

Ternyata baju Sakura terangkat karena tekanan air. Dan ia sibuk menutupi sekeliling perutnya yang terlihat.

"Sasuke! Kau lihat itu?"

"Apa?"

"Perut Sakura, Dobe!"

"Hn."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Indah bukan?"

"…"

"Dobe! Aku bertanya padamu! Hyyaa.."

BLETAK -Benjol-

"Iya, aku melihatnya. Perut Sakura memang indah!" kata Sasuke geram. Dan ternyata Sakura mendengarnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura yang saat ini sudah bisa mengatasi 'baju melayang'-nya.

'Terima kasih Sasuke, atas pujiannya.' –Sakura tanpa ekspresi-

"Dan kau Naruto, Terima kasih kau telah mengajak Sasuke BICARA!" –Sakura dengan aura membunuh!-

"Ehehehe, sama-sama Sakura."

Lalu mereka mulai berjalan…menuju…Bikini…Bottom.

**Sasuke POV**

'_Sakura memang hebat! Bisa menciptakan obat seperti ini. Dia memang orang yang berdaya fikir tinggi. Tapi aku heran, biasanya di air rambut kita akan terombang-ambing karena tekanan air. Tapi, mengapa rambut kami tetap saja seperti layaknya kita berada di darat? Apa ini juga pengaruh dari obat Sakura juga? Obat yang belum pernah di uji coba…langsung berhasil sampai sejauh ini?selama 9 jam? Aah, tidak mungkin. Pasti ada kekurangan dari obat ini. Aku harus tetap waspada.'_

**Normal POV**

"Ah, tidak terasa kita sudah jauh. Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu?" usul Sakura.

"Ayo kita makan dulu!" kata Naruto.

"Hn" -tau dong sapa yang ngomong-

"Aku membawa beberapa bekal makanan." Kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol obat.

"Naruto 3 butir, Sasuke 3 butir, dan aku 3 butir juga. Ayo di makan."

"Apa ini Sakura chan?"

"Itu bekal makanan kita."

"Hanya 3 butir obat kecil yang berwarna hijau pekat ini?"

"Iyya."

"Apa ini?" -Sasuke ni yang ngomong-

"Itu Sun Clorella."

"Makanlah" kata Sakura

"Ada yg rasa ramen gak?"

GUBRAKX

"Cepat makan!!" bentak Sakura.

"TIDAAAK…"

-BLETAQ-

Setelah beristirahat beberapa saat. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

Di tengah perjalanan.

"Sudah berapa jam kita berlari?" kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau." -Naruto-

"Sekitar 9 jam mungkin." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa? 9 j..,Akh…" Kata Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan bercanda dengan cara…ku, Akh…!"

"Akh…" -Sasuke-

Situasi panic tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka bertiga. Sakura berusaha mengambil obat pernapasan itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berwajah pucat menaham nafas yang tiba-tiba sesak.

Sakura berjuang susah payah mengambil obat pernapasan itu di dalam ranselnya. Sakura sudah hampir pingsan karena terlalu banyak meminum air laut. Tapi, ia harus tetap berjuang untuk mengambil obat itu demi teman-temannya. Akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan cakra untuk bertahan dan mengambil obat itu 3 butir.

Ia meminumnya 1 butir, lalu dengan cepat ia mendekati kedua temannya itu. Tetapi…

TBC

Haduu..

Maav bgt ya teman2 para pembaca..

Apakah aquw tlah mbuat kecewa??mav

Mbuat merana??mav

BT??Mav

Tp masi tetap mw review ya??

Mav kalo kadaluarsa...


End file.
